


Growing up

by MorteMistrata



Series: Lions everywhere [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, although could be romantic, look whos growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Pidge is growing out of her clothes. Luckily, Allura is there to help.





	Growing up

Prompt: Kidge, Power

Pidge tugs on her sweater. The sleeves are too short now, resting a few inches above her wrists, whereas they used to rest upon her palms. Her shorts are too small too. The elastic waistband is too tight around her waist; hips that she hadn’t had before now strain against the worn fabric. She really needs new clothes.

Pidge hasn’t been shopping in a very long time. That year when she’d been undercover at the Garrison, she hadn’t had a need for new clothes; she’d simply taken her brother’s old clothes with her. And since she’s been in space, she hasn’t had a chance. Every time they happen across a spacemall, someone (Keith, cough cough) gets them thrown out before she can even find her way to a mammalian clothing store. She doubts that she’ll be able to go anytime soon. Of course, there is one source of clothing inside the castle, who she’s sure would positively love to help her make a new wardrobe.

With a sigh, she brushes her sweater down and takes a deep breath. Although Allura has told her time and time again that she’d love to have Pidge confide in her, to ask her for advice, and to talk to her as both a fellow girl, and a friend, she’s still a little nervous about coming to her actual room to talk with her. She knocks. 

She hears Allura call, “Coming!” From the other side, and then there’s a slight pause, before Allura opens the door. Her expression shifts from preemptive annoyance to a bright smile. “Oh, hello Pidge. Is there something you need?”

Pidge tugs her sweater down again. “Well, um, could I come in?”

“Oh, oh, yes. Sorry. Where are my manners? Come in, come in.” Allura steps away from the door to let her in. Her nightgown swishes above her knees, and Pidge has to force herself to look away and not be rude. Glowing marks, just like the ones on her cheekbones, circle around her ankles, and up her shins. Pidge has never seen so much of her skin exposed; she’s still not sure if Allura’s modesty stems from her culture, or her status, or just her personality, but whatever it is, Pidge’s gotten so used to it that just seeing her ankles is enough to give her a shock.

Allura leads her over to her bed, a huge, fluffy affair, covered with more pillows than she’s even seen in one room. She guesses that being a princess has it’s perks, she thinks jealously. “So,” Allura says, leaning forward expectantly. “What is it?”

Pidge looks at her lap, her hands, anywhere but Allura’s face. She shouldn’t be embarrassed to ask for help, but somehow admitting the fact that she’s growing, and getting older has her cheeks all warm. “I, um, I was wondering if I could have some of your old clothes. I’ve grown out of mine, and we never really have the time, or the money to really shop, and-”

Allura holds up a hand, and nods solemnly, as if she’d told her a galactic secret or something. “Say no more. A makeover is in order, and you’ve come to the right place.”

Pidge feels the weight in her stomach lighten a bit as Allura drags her towards the door on the opposite side of the room. The door slides open, revealing another room, stuffed with clothes and shoes and boxes in a disorderly fashion completely unlike the Princess’ main room. 

“So what color’s are you going for? Greens, and white, and black, correct? I’ve got quite a few dresses with that scheme, and if those are not your style, there’s summer clothing similar to what you’re wearing now that you might like.” Allura says, shifting through her shelves and racks thoughtfully. When Pidge doesn’t answer, she turns around and presses a bundle of clothes into her arms. “You look a little lost. Why don’t you try these first, and then we can go from there?”

Pidge nods, and then waits for Allura to leave. Allura looks at her expectantly. “You...you don’t mind if I change here?”

Allura waves her hand as if she could wave her question away. “Of course. We’re both females here after all, and,” She hesitates a bit, almost imperceptibly. “We’re friends.”

Pidge smiles at her, and quickly discards her too-small clothes. The outfit that Allura has picked for her is a simple emerald dress, lacking any of the decoration that Allura’s dresses usually flaunt. She finds that she likes it. It’s been a long time since she’s been able to show any femininity, and it’s refreshing, being able to wear a dress again. As she slides it on, it practically swallows her, until Allura presses a small button in the collar, and it shrinks to fit her. She turns experimentally in the mirror. She can barely recognize herself in it; she’s changed so much since that picture had been taken. “It’s perfect.” Pidge says, looking back to Allura. 

She wouldn’t think that it was possible, but Allura smiles even wider. “Wonderful. Would you like to try on a few more?”

Pidge nods. “I’d love to.”


End file.
